


Their Dance

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dysfunctional Relationships, M/M, Sexual Content, Sparring, Stream of Consciousness, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:44:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: They have a dance and it binds them.





	Their Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilyena_sylph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/gifts).



> Posting a day early, but dedicated to my lovely partner, ilyena_sylph.

Move and counter, a dance where the steps changed every time, yet they were intimately familiar to the partners involved. Mats beneath shoulders, quick breaths stolen around contacts made. The sheen of sweat making contact harder to keep, stinging in eyes. 

Kicks and punches, dodges and nearly impossible leaps, all keeping the pair entwined in the passion they shared.

Joy building alongside desire, feeding them both the energy to continue, to always push, take it a little farther.

One missed opportunity, and a heavier body pins the lighter, grunt of impact segueing to a moan of desire.

Desires meshing fully.

+++

This, too, is a dance. Bodies moving in rhythm, hands sliding along skin in fervent need. Lips taste sweat, find more to explore, to wring out the words of hunger and lust. Laced in them, always, the mutual respect and something that neither likes to call love. Partners once more, on a field of their choosing, the bedsheets twisted away.

One, so open, the other guarded even here, yet each knows, in this moment, they are safe with one another. 

After, when the sweat has long since been lost in a shared shower, they may be enemies.

That, for later.

+++

Old wounds open under angry words. The blows begin before either has thought for the consequences. This time, there is no moan. This time, there is only anger. 

For one, a job that had to be complete. For the other, a compelling need to do right in his life.

Neither fully sees the other's side. Too many pieces shaping them in their different paths are hidden from view.

The elder uses his advantages, putting the younger down.

In moments like this, they curse the dance they share, the one binding them to each other.

Hero and Rogue, Nightwing and Deathstroke.


End file.
